Love and Trust
by RedheadedGodess
Summary: Role reversal. Tris is Marcus' daughter, not Tobias, so she is the one who is abused. Tris' past is not all rainbows and bubblegum. Will she let Tobias in? Or will her walls enclose her? Well, read to find out. I really wanted one of these, so I made one. Modern day AU. The gang are all seniors in high school.
1. Chapter 1

Tris pov:

I hear a door slam closed down stairs and pray that Marcus won't bother me tonight, but as usual, my wish remains unheard. The door to my room slams open and I stare up in fear at the man who I am ashamed to call my father. I see a beer bottle in his hand and instantly know he is drunk.

"Stand up." He says, quietly, so quietly I barely heard him. I don't stand, paralysed by fear.

"I said stand up!" He shouts this time. Instantly I obey his orders. I am now in front of my bed. He throws the beer bottle in his hand at me and I duck, just barely missing the glass. It hits the wall behind me and shatters. He pushes me to the ground, my head hitting the corner of my desk on the way down. I feel dizzy.

"Next time you will learn to obey your father." He whispers in my ear, making me shudder. I hear him unbuckling his belt and the six words I have associated with pain.

"This is for your own good."

The belt in his hand hits hard against the sensitive skin on my back, but I don't cry out. I don't give him that satisfaction. I have learned that if I make any noise, it will just get worse.

I lose track of how many times the leather cuts into my skin, but by time he stops, I am drifting in and out of consciousness.

"I'm going to be out of town for 2 days. I expect this house to be spotless by the time I get back, and no friends whatsoever. Not that you have any." He laughs manically, then slams my head against the wood floor of my bedroom, making the black spots in my eyes take over.

PAGE BREAK

My eyes open to the ground. I am lying in the same spot I passed out in last night. My head throbs, but I get up any way, my first day of school is today.

Pulling my bruised and beaten body off the floor, I make my way to the shower. Turning on the hot water, I step in. it stings my back at first, but eventually it turns into a dull throb. I wash the blood out of my hair and shave. As a final step, I let freezing water race over my back to numb it.

Stepping out of the shower, I look in the mirror. My blonde hair hangs limply, dull in colour, and my eyes are too big, my nose too long. I am not pretty, I never have been. Shaking my head, I return to my bedroom, walking to the drawer where I know the bandages will be. It is the same routine every time. Get beaten by Marcus, pass out, wake up, shower, then wrap my back.

Once the bandages are in place, I open my closet, deciding on a pair of black leggings from PINK and a white oversized sweater with the word 'love' on the front. I put my clothes on and do my makeup, covering up any bruises I have, along with black eyeliner and mascara. I decide to leave my hair down today, hoping it will hide any bruises on the back of my neck.

I walk down the stairs slowly, my body is still sore from last night. I grab a muffin for breakfast and check the time. 7:15. Perfect. I still have 15 minutes before I have to leave for school. I currently attend Divergent High School, here in Chicago. My dad, Marcus Eaton, is the mayor of Chicago, not that he deserves it. In public, he acts like a completely selfless man who lost his wife and loves his daughter, but no. Inside the walls of this house, he is a monster, who forced his wife to leave him and who beats his own daughter. I am currently a senior in high school, and cannot wait to graduate and finally get out of this hell hole.

Pulling myself out of my thoughts, I see it is 7:35. _Shit, _I think. I race out of the house, grabbing my keys on the way. Unlocking the door to my Ferrari, I quickly sit down in the seat and race out of my drive way. It only takes me about 15 minutes to get to school, and school starts at 8 so I should be good enough time wise. 

I remember Zeke saying something about a new student we're getting today. Apparently his name is Tobias Prior and he just moved here from California with his twin brother and his parents. Zeke said they were our age, so they're both seniors. I wonder what they look like. Will I be friends with them? Will they like me? Will I like them? I don't know the answers to any of those questions.

My back is started to throb from the direct contact of my cuts on the seat, but luckily I am in the parking lot. I park in my regular spot, right at the front so I don't have to walk as far. It's just always been that way. I walk to my locker only to have Christina tackle me to the floor. Luckily I landed on my stomach, otherwise my back would have reopened and that would have been really hard to explain.

"HI!" Christina shouts in my ear.

"Jesus Christina, you're gonna pop my ear drum." I tell her once the ringing in my ears had faded. "Can you get off me now?" I ask.

She gets up and reaches her hand out to me. I take it and pull myself up. I unlock my locker and look at my time table, grabbing my books for science since it's first.

"So, have you seen the new kid yet?" Christina asks on the way to the science lab.

"No not yet. Have you?" I ask her.

"Yes! He is so hot! But Will is obviously hotter." She states. I laugh. She has had a hopeless crush on Will since sophomore year, and he has a crush on her too, she just refuses to listen to us when we tell her.

"We need to get you a boyfriend this year! You haven't had one since-" I cut her off.

"Don't say his name." I tell her, thinking back to sophomore year when _he _tried to rape me.

"Sorry." Christina says when she sees her expression. We walk the rest of the way in silence and sit in the back corner. I sense somebody sitting next to me and I look up to see Uriah.

"Uri!" I shout and hug him, which he returns and kisses my cheek. We have been best friends since 1st grade so this isn't awkward at all, besides, he likes Marlene, and I'm trying to get those two together.

"Well hi there Trissy-poo, nice to see you too." I hear from beside me and turn around to see Zeke with another kid I haven't seen before. _Probably the new kid_, I think to myself. I jump up and into Zeke's arms. He catches me but puts pressure on my back and I cry out. He releases me and they look at me for an explanation.

"Sorry, I fell out of a tree yesterday and bruised my back." I say. Good enough.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Christina asks, worry etched into her voice. I can tell she doesn't believe me. Christina's like that, she can tell exactly when you're lying.

"I'll be fine, don't worry." I assure them. They take it, and if they don't believe me, they don't say anything.

"Oh, Tris, this is Tobias. He's the one I was telling you about. His twin is named Caleb. They're my neighbors." Zeke explains.

For the first time I really look at Tobias. The slight hook of his nose, his jaws, how his ears stick out the tiniest bit. Christina was right, he is hot. But his eyes are really what draw you in. deep, dark blue, like Marcus', but his are not filled with anger and rage, they are filled with mystery. They pass over you like they are trying to figure out all your secrets. I realize I have been staring too long and I blush. He smirks at this, and then raises his hand for me to shake. I shake it twice, then let go. The teacher walks into the room and kids scramble to get to their seats. I zone out the teacher and think of those eyes.

PAGE BREAK

The bell rings for the end of 1st period and I rush out of the room, but not before Christina grabs my arm. I groan, knowing I'm going to be interrogated. She pulls me into the bathroom.

"Spill." She commands.

I sigh. "I told you, I fell out of a tree and landed on my back." I tell her, trying not to bite the inside of my cheek. She says that's my tell.

"I know you're lying. Tell me the truth." She says harshly.

"I just fell out of a tree." I say again. She can't know. Nobody can know.

"Fine, don't tell me. You know, I remember when we used to tell each other everything, because that's what friends do." She spits out at me, storming out of the bathroom. I sigh again and walk out of the bathroom, grabbing my books before heading to my next class, which is math. I know for a fact that Christina has this class with me, so when I walk in and see her on one side of the class glaring at me, I sit on the opposite side of the room.

Eventually class starts and Uriah rushes in late, muttering apologies, and sits next to me, in the only seat that was left. He looks between me and Christina, who was talking with Will.

"Did I miss something?" he asks.

I mutter a quiet yes but the teacher starts talking before he can respond.

PAGE BREAK

I grab my tray of food and start to walk towards our table. On the right side of the cafeteria, there is a huge window and our table is right in front of it. It's the best table in the cafeteria. I see somebody sitting at our table though. I walk closer and see its Molly. She's probably waiting for Peter and Drew, but trying to take our table. I laugh silently. She obviously doesn't know how things work here.

"Excuse me, but you're at the wrong table." I tell her, trying to be as nice as I can be. She scoffs.

"No, I think you're at the wrong table. You see, this isn't your table anymore." She tells me, standing up. By now, the entire cafeteria is silent, watching us.

"Bullshit, this has and always will be our table." I hear from behind me. I see Christina and my mouth turns into a small smile.

"Not anymore. We're taking over." Molly says with a smirk on her face. Christina and I start laughing. By now, Will, Zeke, Uriah, Marlene, Shauna, Lynn, and Tobias have shown up.

"Oh yeah, you and what army?" Zeke asks. Molly desperately looks around, only to find Peter and Drew sitting at a table on the other side of the room. They are scared of us, and they should be after last time.

_Flashback_

"_Come on babe, I have something to show you." Peter said to me. I smiled and grabbed his outstretched hand. _

"_Let's go." I told him. He led me down different hallways until we reached a room where I hadn't been before. He pulled me inside and locked the door. Immediately he pushed me against the wall and kissed me. I kissed back, him being my boyfriend and all. After a couple minutes, I pulled back for air. _

"_What was that for?" I asked him, a cheeky smile on my face._

"_Just to say I love you." He told me. My eyes widened. This was the first time he said that and we'd been going out for two months. Then, I smiled. "I love you too." I told him._

"_Well, if we love each other, let me show you just how much I love you." He said before kissing my neck. I took in the meaning behind his words and pushed him away._

"_No, Peter, I'm, I'm not ready for that." I told him._

"_This is how people say they love each other. Are you saying you don't love me?" he asked._

"_No, it's' not that, it's just I'm not ready for that. I love you, I do, I just don't want to have sex just yet." I explained. His eyes turned cold._

"_Well I am." He replied before pushing me against the bed that was in the bedroom. His hands roamed my body and I tried to push him off but he was too strong. He ripped my shirt off and my pants soon followed. I screamed and he slapped me. This didn't faze me; I had been through worse from Marcus. I screamed again and he punched me in my jaw. I was starting to see black spots in my vision. He took his shirt of and kissed me hard on my lips, shoving his tongue in my mouth. I bit him. He punched me in the temple and my vision was getting blurry. _

_I saw the door be kicked off its hinges and somebody ripped Peter off of me. I wrapped my almost naked body in a blanket and cried. My saviour was currently beating Peter to a pulp, and I couldn't help but enjoy it. When they were done beating Peter up, they came up on the bed and wrapped their arms around me. I looked up and saw Zeke. He smiled at me and I silently cried into his shirt._

_End of Flashback_

My eyes started tearing up at this memory but I wiped them away. I couldn't be weak.

Molly groaned in defeat. "This isn't over." She said before joining Peter and Drew. I sat down, one thought on my mind.

Oh no it isn't.

**So, how do you like it? Let's get some things straight.**

**1. Tris is Marcus' daughter and he beats her.**

**2. Uriah and Zeke are twins, so are Tobias and Caleb.**

**3. Peter tried to rape Tris but Zeke stopped it.**

**That's really all you need to know. Oh, and this will be in Tris' pov only.**

**-Kara **


	2. Chapter 2

Tris pov:

School is over and I am driving home, thinking about how I won't have to deal with Marcus for 2 days. That's enough time for my back to heal a little bit before its torn open again.

I pull up into the driveway of our huge house, one of the pros of your dad being the mayor. Notice how I said house instead of home, that's because this has never been a home to me.

Grabbing my backpack I make my way inside. The house reeks of alcohol and garbage, partly because Marcus never cleans up after himself. And he expects this to be spotless when he gets back! I sigh, better start cleaning.

I throw my backpack on my bed and grab a garbage bag, picking up the beer cans and takeout containers that litter the floor. That takes about half an hour, hey, it's a big house. Then I grab a broom and sweep the floors. Once they are clean, I take care of the small amount of dishes in the sink. I am just settling down to start my homework when my phone starts to ring.

"Hello?" I ask.

"Hey, it's Christina. Just wanted to tell you that there's a party tomorrow night at Zeke and Uriah's, oh, and I'm getting you ready." She tells me. Our school year always starts on a Thursday, so every year Zeke and Uriah holds a back to school party on the Friday.

"I can't go Christina, I'm sorry." I tell her. Last time when Marcus found out I went to a party he sent me to the hospital. I don't want to know what would happen this time.

"Marcus won't let me go. He's out of town and if he finds out, I'm dead." I tell her. She takes it as a joke but I know the threat behind my words.

"Exactly, he's out of town. He won't know. When's he coming back?" she asks.

"Saturday night."

"See, he won't find out. Don't worry." She assures me.

"Okay, I guess I could go for a little bit." I say hesitantly.

"Great! I'll be at your house at 4 tomorrow to get you sexy. Bye!" She says and hangs up before I could protest.

I finish my homework and fall asleep soundly for once, without Marcus invading my nightmares.

PAGE BREAK TO WHEN CHRISTINA COMES OVER BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO WRITE ABOUT SCHOOL

I hear the doorbell ring and go to answer it. Christina stands at the door with 6 huge bags, filled with God knows what. I inwardly groan.

"Hey Trissy!" She says when I let her in.

"Hey Chrissy!" I say back with the same fake enthusiasm. I lead her up the stairs to my room. When we get in, she immediately throws a bundle of cloth at me. I hold it up and realize it's a dress. I look at it and realize the back of it will show my scars. I shake my head.

"No, I can't where this. Do you have anything less revealing?" I ask her. She sighs and grabs another dress out of one of the bags.

"I knew you wouldn't like that one, but a girl can try. Wear this one." She says while handing me the dress. It is black and long sleeve, so it will cover my back up nicely. The only problem is it's really short.

I raise my eyebrows at her and she throws me a pair of sheer black tights.

"That's all your getting away with, now go try it on." She says and pushes me into the bathroom. I put on the tights and the dress and look in the mirror. The dress hugs my figure, but it's not suffocating me. It actually makes me look like I have curves, and the tights look great with my legs. I smile at my reflection and walk back into my room.

Christina is now dressed in a red peplum dress that comes around mid-thigh and is currently curling her hair. When she hears the door move, she turns her head to look at me. I manage a small smile.

"You look great!" She tells me. I return the complement. I wait for her to be done with her hair and then she sits me in the chair and gets to work curling my hair into soft ringlets. When she's done she starts on my makeup, seeing as hers is already done. She turns me around so I am facing the mirror. I gasp at the sight. Christina actually made me look pretty.

"Thank you." I tell her, smiling. If Marcus ever saw me in these clothes he would give me a concussion. She looks at the clock. It is 8:30.

"Well, let's go. Now's the perfect time to arrive fashionably late." I nod and follow her out the door. We head to her car and I hop in the passenger seat. Christina blasts the music and we sing along the whole way.

When we get there, the music is blasting and there are drunken people crowding the lawn. Christina links her arm with mine and we walk through the crowd of teenagers to get to the door. Once we open the door, the smell of alcohol hits me and I see Zeke and Uriah in the middle of a game of beer pong. I laugh as I go to watch them.

"Hey." Someone whispers in my ear and I turn around to see Peter. I can tell he is drunk.

"What do you want?" I spit at him. He laughs.

"All I've ever wanted was you." He says, grabbing my wrist. I pull away.

"Leave me alone." I tell him before walking away. I spot Marlene on the other side of the room and walk towards her.

"Hey!" I say to her. She returns it. We talk for a little bit before Zeke and Uriah grab us to dance. We dance to the music until a slow song comes on. I walk away to grab a drink.

"All alone?" A voice said from behind me, startling me. I would know that voice anywhere.

"Eric." I said without turning around.

"Hello Tris." I turned around this time.

"What do you want?" I asked him with a snarl.

"Calm down, I just want to talk." I looked at him expectantly.

"Well? You gonna talk or what?" I said after a short silence.

"Not here. Too many people." He grabbed my wrist. "Follow me."

I tried to pull away but his grip was too strong, so I obliged. He led me upstairs and down a hallway that I knew was filled with guest bedrooms. I started to squirm, getting a bad feeling about it.

He led me to a door and opened it, guiding me in. Immediately a blindfold was put a put over my eyes and a gag in my mouth. The two actions were done at the same time so somebody must have been helping Eric.

"Well, my job here is done." I heard Eric say to the other person, and then the door opening and closing. The blindfold was ripped of my eyes and I saw Peter standing in front of me.

"Hey sweetheart." He said. Even from 2 feet away I could smell the alcohol on his breath.

He stepped closer and ran his hands down my body, holding my wrists in place. I managed to get one wrist of his iron grip and punched him in the stomach. My blow wasn't that hard because it hardly fazed him, he just slapped me.

"I want to taste those beautiful lips again." He slurred, pulling the gag down and attaching his mouth to mine. I bit his lip and he pulled away. I took this opportunity to scream as loud as I could, but it was interrupted by a swift punch to my vocal cords.

"Shut up, bitch. Now since I didn't get to finish what I started before, I think now's as good a time as ever." Peter whispers in my ear. I try to scream again but I make no noise. Peter must have punched me really hard.

He takes a pocket knife out of his back pocket and rips my tights off first. He swirls the knife around the skin of my leg, making designs and patterns. The pain is excruciating, far worse than my back has ever been.

He is just starting to cut my dress off when the door bursts open. Tears cloud my vision so I can't see who it is. But they pull Peter off me and fling him against the wall, throwing punch after punch. I wrap myself up in the blanket and think back to 2 years ago, when almost the exact same thing happened. Whoever came to my rescue is now finished with Peter and heads over to where I am. I am now sobbing. They wrap their arms around me and comfort me. I look up and through my tears I make out a face I have memorized. I decide to try my voice again and it doesn't completely fail me this time.

"Tobias." I manage to croak out before the world goes black.

PAGE BREAK

When I wake up, I am engulfed in a blue quilt. I see the words 'Fear God Alone' on the wall I am facing. I hear light snoring and try to find where it's coming from and where I am. Nobody else is in the bed, which is a good thing, so I look over the edge to see Tobias on the ground, tangled up in a blanket.

I sit up; despite my protesting muscles and start make my way to the bathroom that is attached to the room, only to discover that I am only wearing a t-shirt. Well, it is huge on me and is longer than the dress I wore last night, but I know for a fact that I didn't put this on.

I decide to ignore it and look in the mirror. There is a bruise in the shape of a handprint on the right side of my face and a large blackish purple bruise on my throat. I look down at my legs and see that most of the blood was washed off and all that remains now are the cuts, scabbed over. I hear movement from in the room and walk out. Tobias is now sitting up and rubbing his eyes. He looks up at me and stands up.

"How are you feeling?" He asks.

"To be honest, horrible. I can't believe I let him do this to me again. I should have not fallen for Eric's trick. I just feel so weak right now." I say, sitting on the bed.

"Wait, again?" He asks. Oh yeah, he doesn't know what happened.

"Let's just say that he tried to rape me before. Oh, did you put this shirt on me?" I ask him. He blushes slightly.

"Yeah, I'm sorry; I just didn't think you would have wanted to sleep in your dress." He says sheepishly. I freeze. He might have seen my back. Oh no, this is not good. He must have seen me freeze.

"Don't worry, I didn't look or anything." He says quickly. I nod, thankful. Then I remember that he has a family.

"Hey, where's the rest of your family?" I ask him.

"Caleb's sleeping at one of his nerd friend's houses and my parents are away on business." He explains. I nod.

"What time is it?" I ask him.

"Around noon, why?"

"Oh shit. I'm sorry, but I really have to get home. Thank you for everything, really." I explain to him and kiss his cheek quickly before running out the door. I realize I don't have a car.

"Need a ride?" He says from behind me, holding his keys. I nod and he leads me to his Ford truck. I get a chill and realize I just have the t-shirt on. Tobias throws me a pair of sweat pants and I blush, slipping them on.

"They're my smallest pair." He says to me, and even still, I have to roll them up at the waist for them to even remotely fit. I tell him my address and he drives off. The only noise is the radio. The song changes and Dark Horse by Katy Perry comes on. I turn the radio up and start singing along quietly. When the rap comes, Tobias starts rapping. I laugh at him.

We end up singing at the top of our lungs for the rest of the song, and all too soon we arrive at my house. Waving goodbye to him, I step out of the truck and walk towards the house, opening the door. I know there is a problem because the door isn't locked. I feel my heart race but I continue in anyways. The door shuts behind me and I walk to the living room.

"Hello Beatrice."

**Dun dun dun! Cliffhanger! ** **Hope you like it!**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, you guys are amazing! I love you all!**

**-Kara**


	3. Chapter 3

Tris pov

"_Hello Beatrice."_

I cringe at the use of my real name and how it was said. I walk into the living room where my father is standing with rage written on his face.

"Where were you?" He yells at me.

"I-I was just at, um, Christina's. I left something there. I thought you weren't supposed to back until tonight?" I ask him, avoiding telling him the truth.

"Do not change the subject! Those are not your clothes! Where were you!?" Marcus yells at me again. I remember I am currently wearing Tobias' clothes.

"I was just out." I tell him as calmly as I can.

"Fine, if you are going to lie to me, you can face the punishment. Turn around." He commands me, and I obey. I hear his belt unbuckling and I cringe, knowing what comes next.

"This is for your own good."

PAGE BREAK

When I wake up the next morning, my back is throbbing and I am pretty sure I broke my wrist, all courtesy of the brutal beating I received last night.

Looking at my wrist, it is bruised and swollen and a dark purple in colour. I will have to go to the hospital. Knowing I can't drive myself, I text Christina. She says that she will be here in 10 minutes.

I walk down the stairs to check if Marcus is here. He isn't. I let out the breath I was holding. I grab a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt from the washing machine and throw it on, throwing my hair up in a bun because I am just going to the hospital. I know Christina will be mad at me but I don't care.

I hear the doorbell ring and open the door, grabbing my bag with my good hand. Christina opens the car door for me and I hop in, careful of my wrist. She gets in the driver's side and starts the car.

"So, you left the party really quick on Friday. What happened?" She asks as she starts to drive, shit, I forgot about that.

"Um, Peter happened." I tell her. She gasps. "He tried to rape me again, but Tobias saved the day and took me home with him. Nothing happened I swear." I blurt out quickly before she can ask.

"I'm so sorry, if I was there it wouldn't have happened." She says, her voice tight. I shake my head.

"No, don't apologize. You couldn't have been with me the entire night. It's fine, really." She nods and pulls into the hospital parking lot. We get out of the car and walk towards the main desk.

"Hello, what can I do for you today?" The lady at the desk asks us.

"Um, I think my wrist is broken." I tell her. She nods.

"What's your name?" She asks. I tell her. "Please, have a seat and a doctor will be with you in a few minutes."

I sit down in one of the chairs in the waiting room and Christina sits beside me.

"So, how did this happen?" She asks me. I think of a good lie.

"I tripped on a laundry basket at the top of the stairs and fell down them." I tell her, trying not to bite my cheek. I hope she believes me. "I always was a clumsy person." I add. She nods her head.

"Tris Prior?" A doctor in a white coat asks. I stand up.

"That's me." I tell him.

"I am Dr. Matthews." He motions for me to follow him. I do. He leads me to an examining room and I sit down on the bed. I hold out my wrist to him. He looks at it.

"Yep, that looks broken, but we will have to get an x-ray done to make sure." Dr. Matthews tells me, and then leads me to the x-ray room. I get the x-ray done and Dr. Matthews confirms that my wrist is broken. He puts a cast on it.

"Which colour would you like?" He asks me. I think.

"How about purple?" I tell him. He nods and gets busy. 20 minutes later I emerge from the room I was in with a purple cast on my left wrist. When Christina sees me she stands up.

"Damn girl, nice cast." She tells me. I laugh.

"Well thanks." I tell her.

"Ready to go?" She asks me. I nod and we walk back out to her car. She drives me home and I thank her. I notice that Marcus' car is not in the driveway and thank the good lord up above. **A/N: This is what we have to say in school because I go to catholic school and my teacher doesn't like us saying thank god.**

I open the door and walk in, checking the time. 6:15. I decide to clean the house up a bit and then finish my homework and go to bed.

PAGE BREAK

When I wake up in the morning, I feel refreshed. This weekend's events have been overwhelming for me. I hop in the shower, using the plastic bag Dr. Matthews gave me to caver my cast up. When I get out, I pick my outfit. Black skinny jeans, black Daughtry band tee, and my favourite pair of combat boots. I put it on and do my makeup, throwing my hair into a simple high ponytail. Christina will hate me for that.

I grab a muffin from the kitchen and eat it quickly. Getting in my car, I head off to school. When I get there, I start to head to my locker when Uriah and Marlene see me. They immediately rush over.

"What did you do to your arm?" Marlene asks me with a worried voice.

"Oh, I just tripped and fell down the stairs. I am a clumsy person." I tell them, using the same lie I told Christina. They believe it. Tobias walks over and asks the same question Marlene did. I tell him the same answer. I can see in his face that he doesn't believe me but he keeps it to himself.

"Well, need me to hold your books for you? I mean, I am in all of your classes." Tobias says to me and I accept his offer. We head off to get my books from my locker and then head to 1st period.

PAGE BREAK

I walk into my last class of the day, art. Everybody in our group has this class too. I sit down at a table with Christina, Marlene, Uriah, and Shauna and wait for Zeke, Will, and Tobias to get here. The bell rings and the 3 of them rush into the class, running to get into their seats before the teacher came in. Ms. Wu walked into the class only seconds after them. She saw the boys panting and laughed to herself.

"Hello class." Ms. Wu said to us.

"Hello Ms. Wu." We said back. She shook her head.

"How many times do I have to tell you, call me Tori." Ms. Wu, er, _Tori, _told us. We nodded.

"Ok, since this is the last class of the day and we all don't want to do actual work, all you have to do this class is draw what you would get if you got a tattoo and explain its meaning. I will be collecting the drawings and meaning at the beginning of tomorrow's class, so make sure it's done. Now, get to work." Tori told us.

I grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil from my backpack and started to sketch something. My hand worked on its own, so when I looked at the finished piece of work, I was surprised. I had drawn a light sketch of a body, with a single black raven on the collarbone, flying away from my heart. I thought about what this meant to me and wrote it down. I read what I wrote after.

_This tattoo symbolizes freedom to me. I am the raven and I am breaking free of things that contain me and following what I want to do. Nobody can stop me once I start flying._

I realize that the thing I am breaking free of is my father. Once I am gone he cannot stop me from doing anything anymore. I hand my assignment into Tori and she compliments me on my work, saying that I truly understood the meaning of the task. She says that I can leave the class for the rest of the period and I thank her.

Heading out of the class, I walk to my car to head home, because there is no reason for me staying. I text Christina telling her why I left and start my car up, driving the short length to my house. When I get there, I finish up my last bit of homework, clean up a little bit, and make myself a small dinner. I get under my covers of my bed and fall into a deep sleep.

PAGE BREAK

I am woken up by a sharp slap to my face. I gasp and look up at who did it.

Marcus.

He is standing above, drunk, with an evil glint in his eyes.

"Wake up bitch." He tells me. I get up, fixing my shirt and shorts that I sleep in. He punches me in the face and I fall back onto my bed. I cradle my face with my hands and stand back up, not showing any weakness.

"Take off your shirt." Marcus commands me.

"Why?" I question him.

"Just do it." He tells me again.

"No." I say, trying to be strong. He laughs.

"Do you think you're strong, Beatrice? Do you? You're just a weakling. A useless, pathetic excuse of a daughter. I give you everything you could ever need, and this is how you repay me? I am not afraid of you. Everything I have ever done to you is for your own good. It builds character." Marcus tells me. This time, I'm the one who laughs.

"Yeah, cause beating me until I'm black and blue really helps build character." I scoff.

"Do not talk back to me young lady!" Marcus yells then pushes me to the ground. He steps on my back hard so I can't get up.

"This is for your own good, Beatrice." He tells me, whipping me into unconsciousness.

PAGE BREAK

When I wake up the nest morning, I am sore to no belief. My back is bloody and shredded, and I know I can't go to school today; these bruises will not be covered up with makeup. Marcus has already left for work, so I go to make the call to the school, mustering up my best 'man' voice, trying to pass off as Marcus.

"Yes, hello, this is Marcus Eaton. Beatrice will not be coming into school this morning, as she fell sick. Thank you." I leave the message for the school and try to take care of my back.

I get in the shower and put the water on the mist setting, so not to disturb my back as much. The water still stings my back as it runs through my fresh cuts. I try to clean the cuts to my best ability, but every time I try to touch it, it throbs so I am not able to.

Accepting my defeat, I give up and get out of the shower. I dry myself off as gently as I can and wrap the towel around myself, heading to my room. I pull a pair of black fleece pajama pants and a white cotton t-shirt out of my drawer and pull them on. The t-shirt doesn't irritate my back, so that's good.

I pull my phone out of the charger and check my notifications. Sure enough, I have about 20 missed calls, all from Christina, and 30 missed texts, which range from Uriah, to Marlene, to Zeke, even Tobias. I feel my heart speed up a little bit as I read the text from Tobias.

_Hey Trissy! Why aren't you in school today? It's really boring without you. Come back please! Uriah is too much to handle on my own!_

I smile at this. Wait, why? He's just a friend. I don't like him, do I? Uhh, why must feelings be so hard?

I decide to send a group text to everybody to tell them that I'm fine. 

_Hey guys! Stop worrying! I'm fine, just sick, so I stayed home from school today. I'm sure you can deal with 1 day without my awesomeness. Don't miss me too much ;) _

I send it, and then settle on the couch, popping in Frozen, the new Disney movie. You may not know this but I have a slight obsession with Disney movies. I grab a bag of chips and start the movie getting lost in it and singing my heart out.

**Hey guys! Sorry about the wait, I have had so much to do these past weeks. I had to pick my courses for high school and I have basketball practices and dance and homework and, uh, I am sorry.**

**Big thanks to everybody who has reviewed and favourite and followed so far! I love you guys! If it weren't for you, you wouldn't be reading this right now.**

**-Kara**


	4. Chapter 4

Tris pov:

When I wake up the next morning, I feel refreshed. That day off was really needed. I slowly pull my covers down and get out of bed, making my way to the shower. I take a quick shower and get out, drying myself off.

I open my closet and pull out some clothes for today. A pair of black leggings, a white jersey crop top with the number 82 on it, and an oversized knit cardigan. The leggings are high enough that only a small strip of skin is showing. I make my way to the bathroom and blow dry my hair, brushing the knots out. I apply light makeup and grab my combat boots, pulling them onto my feet.

I make my way down the stairs and grab a muffin for breakfast, eating quickly before making my way to school. I arrive at school and make my way to my locker. I grab my books and make my way to science. When I get there, Tobias is the only other person in the classroom. I sit down next to him.

"Hey." I say softly, he looks up. He smiles when he sees me.

"Hey. How's the face?" He asks me. I unconsciously reach up and touch the bruise on my cheek. The one that Marcus gave me, but he didn't have to know that.

"It's better. Doesn't really hurt anymore." He nods at this.

"So Tris-" Tobias starts to ask but is interrupted by Uriah running into the room, meowing and flapping his arms like a bird. We start to laugh. Uriah does a bow and sits down to play on his phone. I hear him curse loudly.

"Fuck you Flappy Bird. Fuck you. I hate this game! It is so frick fracking difficult!" Uriah shouts.

"Here, give it to me." I tell him. He hands me his phone, still cursing. I see his high score is only 12. I laugh a little bit at this. Sitting down at my desk, I start a new game, concentrating on the game only. I am slowly building my score up, and now I am 164. I get even more into the game and end up finishing with a score of 321. I cheer for myself silently and look up to hand Uriah back his phone, but am met with the faces of the entire class, even the teacher, all watching me.

"Uh, hi?" I say, sounding it like a question. Slowly, the crowd starts to clap for me. I blush slightly.

"Damn Tris, didn't know you were a Flappy Bird prodigy." Tobias says while clapping me on the back. I smile.

"Ok, now let's actually do a little bit of work. This is science, not Flappy Bird history." The teacher says and ushers us to our seats.

"We are going to do a little project. You and a partner are going to have to research and write a paper on any chemical we may use in class, and you will need to write a bit about the chemical, its dangers to the body, and how to use it safely. Also, I will be picking you partners." The class groans at this and I join in.

"The partners are on the board and you are stuck with them, no switching." The teacher tells us and backs away to reveal the list. I walk up to the board and look for my name, only to see it next to Tobias'. I smile to myself. At least I'm with someone I know.

Someone clears their throat from behind me and I spin around, looking up at Tobias.

"Well, looks like we're partners." He says. I nod.

"So, let's work on this tonight." I tell him. He nods.

"Can we do it at your place? We're still unpacking and my parents don't want anybody in the house till it's done." He asks me. I think. Marcus shouldn't be home until late tonight, so we can get in, get our work done, and he can leave all before Marcus comes home.

"Sure, that would work. Do you still remember where my house is?" I ask him. He nods.

"Great, just come over after school." I smile at him. He smiles and we walk together to our next class.

PAGE BREAK TO WHEN TOBIAS COMES OVER

I hear the doorbell ring and run down the stairs to answer it, smoothing my hair a bit. I open the door, smiling.

"Hey." I tell Tobias. He returns it and I invite him in.

"Would you like anything to eat or drink?" I ask him, trying my best to be polite.

"A water would be fine, thank you." I grab 2 water bottles from the fridge and a box of goldfish for me and make my way up to my room, telling him to follow me.

We get inside and I sit on my bed, grabbing my laptop. Tobias stands in the doorway, unsure of what to do. I chuckle to myself and pat the spot beside me. He gets my message and sits down nest to me.

"So, what chemical do you want to do?" I ask him, starting up my iMac. He grabs my laptop and places it onto the bed next to him.

"The projects not due for another 2 weeks. We'll start it later. Right now I want to know about you." Tobias tells me.

"Well, what do you want to know?" I ask him.

"Tell me about your family." He says. I tense a little bit. He must notice because he quickly says sorry. I shake my head.

"No, don't apologize. It's fine. Well, my dad is the mayor of Chicago, and my parents divorced when I was 7 years old. My dad got custody of me and my mom died of a drug overdose 3 years later. I am an only child, I have no pets except for a goldfish, and that's about it." I tell him. He just sits there, taking it all in. He surprises me by pulling me into a hug. I am shocked at first, but then melt into the embrace. He pulls away, and I immediately miss his warmth.

"I am so sorry for all that you had to go through." He tells me, looking straight into my eyes.

"You don't know the half of it." I mumble quietly under my breath.

"What was that?" He asks.

"Nothing." I tell him. We spend the next hour talking about ourselves and laughing, and I am actually having a very good time, until I hear the door slam downstairs. My face pales and Tobias notices.

"What was that?" He asks. I shush him. The footsteps are coming up the stairs now. I push Tobias into the closet.

"Stay here," I command, "Whatever you do, do not come out." I tell him harshly before closing the door and running to sit on my bed. The door of my room bangs open.

"Hello Dad." I say, trying to be as polite as possible, knowing that Tobias can hear everything.

"Shut up!" Marcus yells and I flinch from the noise.

"Want to know what I heard today? I heard that you were skipping school yesterday. Is that true?" He asks me. I don't answer.

"IS THAT TRUE!?" Marcus yells and I nod my head weakly.

"Very well. You know the drill." Marcus says and I stand up and turn around so I am facing my bed. I hear him unbuckling his belt and prepare myself for the impact, but it doesn't come. I turn around confused, and see Tobias in front of me. The belt is wrapped around his wrist and Marcus' eyes are filled with hate.

"You didn't tell me we had guests." Marcus spits out. "Well, he can join us tonight." He says, before lifting the belt again to hit Tobias. Seeing what is going to happen, I jump in front and Tobias and the belt hits me on my right cheek. I scream and fall to the ground. The belt hits me one more time before Tobias jumps in front of me, shielding me from Marcus.

"Don't touch her." Tobias says, with venom filling his voice. Marcus just laughs.

"What are you going to do about it?" Marcus says with a taunting voice.

"This." Tobias says before I hear skin meeting skin and a large thud. I take my hands away from my face and see Marcus on the floor, unconscious, and Tobias standing over him, glaring at his unconscious body. I sit up slowly.

"You know, you're kinda scary Tobias." I say. He turns around and rushes to my side.

"Are you okay?" Are the first words that come out of his mouth.

"Relax, I'm fine. I've had worse before." I tell him. His eyes turn stony.

"How long has this been happening Tris?"

"Umm, well, he was beating my mom since I was 4 and that is what caused her to divorce him. Then, once she left, he turned on me. Before, it was just a slap here or a kick there, but then his work got to him and he began drinking. He would come home drunk and beat me with his belt until I was unconscious. Then he began locking me in closets and making me hang off the roof until my fingers turned blue and I was barely holding on." I tell him, not meeting his eyes. He grabs my chin and forces me to look at him.

"Hey, look at me. You are so strong for being able to go through this. I cannot even begin to imagine what you've been through. You are such a strong person and I will always be there for you." He tells me. I get this strange feeling in my stomach and I wrap my arms around him. He places his hands lightly on my back, so as not to hurt me. I mumble a small thank you into his chest. I am filled with the warmth of being this close to him.

We stay like that for a couple minutes, and I don't even notice that I have begun to cry until I feel his wet shirt. I pull back.

"I'm sorry. I'm such a mess." I tell him, looking away.

"No, you're not a mess. Everybody can only be strong for so long. Now we should probably get out of here before he wakes up." Tobias says, motioning to Marcus with his hands.

"Oh no, what am I going to do? He is going to kill me when he wakes up!" I start to hyperventilate and panic overcomes my body. Tobias grabs my shoulders and forces me to look at him.

"Hey now, I will not let that happen. I will always protect you. I won't let you get hurt again." Tobias tries to reassure me.

"How? How are you going to be able to protect me from him if I have to live with him?" I ask him, worried.

"Well, first off, you are not going to be living with him." Now I'm confused. He must notice my face because he then tells me that he is going to ask his parents if I can live there.

"Secondly, that bastard is going to jail." Tobias says.

"No! I can't send him to jail! He may have beaten me, but he is my father!" I tell him.

"Tris, no father should ever beat their own child. He needs to go to jail for all that he has done to you."

"I understand that but once he's gone, I will have no family left." I tell him.

"Then we will be your family. Christina, Will, Zeke, Shauna, Marlene, Uriah, me, hell, even Lynn! We will all be your family Tris."

I don't say anything; just pull Tobias into a hug. I whisper a mere thank you in his ear, then get up to grab the phone. I dial 911 and wait for it to pick up.

"Hello, 911, what is your emergency?" The lady says through the phone.

"Hi, I would like to report a case of child abuse." I tell her.

"What is your address?" She asks me. I tell her my address and she says that some officers are on their way. I thank her and hang up. I walk back into my room and see Tobias finish off a phone call and hang up.

"Who was that?" I ask him.

"I had to call my parents just to make sure that you could live at our house and they said yes, so long as you help out around the house. Did you call 911?"

"Yeah, they're sending people over right now. I just can't help but think that I did the wrong thing. What if when they come and they see the mayor they're just going to let him go?" I say, sitting down on the bed.

"Hey, that's not going to happen. We have proof. I have my wrist and you have your cheek, and if they really need proof, you can always show them the scars on your back." Tobias suggests. I cringe at the thought of other people looking at me so exposed but if it's to get Marcus out of my life then I'll do it. I hear the door open downstairs and somebody run it.

"Police!" They shout. I take a deep breath and walk down the stairs with Tobias trailing behind me.

**Cliffhanger! Sorry I just didn't know what to write here so, I left it! Hope you like.**

**-Kara**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far!**

**Guest**

**Guest (Lily)**

**Guest (Divergentlover85)**

**M1129**

**I'mTotallyDivergent36826**

**ElementalCharm**

**LegendLover94**

**Dauntlessmuffin**

** .9**

** 0818**

**Catchingpansycakes**

**Guest**

**Guest**

**Guest (Rachel)**

**Guest**

**Guest**

**ManthaRae**

**Guest**

**Guest**

**Guest (DivergentFan9)**

**Guest (Purple)**

**Tardislover504**

**Guest (Sabi)**

**EmptyMemories**

**DaughterOfZeus394**

**Rabraham7898**

**Anyaandsolomon97**

**BananaLlama6**

**Dauntless Queen**

**Guest**

**Guest**

Tris pov:

"Hello." I say when I get to the bottom of the stairs. The police turn their heads to look at me.

"Are you the one on the phone?" They ask. I nod.

"Who were you calling about?" I take a deep breath.

"My father, Marcus Eaton." I tell them. There is a look of shock on their face.

"The mayor? Are you sure?" They ask.

"Absolutely. I was the one going through it." I tell them.

"What exactly happened? Tell us from the beginning." They say. I sit on the couch.

"Well, he was abusing my mother ever since I was 4. I'm 17 now. That's what caused her to divorce him. She later died of a drug overdose. When she left, he started taking it out on me, slapping me or punching me. Then, when he was elected mayor, his job really got to him and he started drinking, then coming home and whipping me with his belt. He has knocked me unconscious and sent me to the hospital multiple times.

"What caused me to phone you guys though, happened tonight. Tobias and I were working on our project for science when he came home, drunk. I pushed Tobias into the closet and Marcus came up and was going to whip me but Tobias stepped in and it hit him on his wrist." Tobias held up his wrist for the officers to see.

"Marcus then started to beat Tobias, but I stepped in and it hit my cheek. I had fallen down and he started hitting me repeatedly, until Tobias punched him. Marcus then fell unconscious and Tobias encouraged me to call 911, which I did." As I tell the story, the officers are listening intently and Tobias is rubbing my back.

"Where is Marcus?" The police ask. I motion to upstairs. The police go to collect him.

"You did it." Tobias says to me, smiling.

"Yeah, I did. But I couldn't have done it without you." I say, and then hug him. The police come rushing down the stairs.

"Where exactly was he?" They ask in a worried voice.

"Upstairs in my room, the one with the blue walls. Why?" I say, worry in my voice.

"We checked all the rooms upstairs, and he wasn't in any of them, and the window in your bedroom was open. We think that he woke up and escaped while we were down here." When I heard the news, I could feel my heart drop in my chest.

"So, he's still out there?" I ask in a shaky voice.

"Yes, he is, and we have reason to believe that he will try to come after you, so we think it will be best for you to have police protection at all times, both of you." We nod, taking it in. "Right now, we would like you to come into the station so we can get your statement and we can get officers to guard you. Tris, do you have any place that you can stay at right now?" The officer asks.

"Yes, Tobias' family is allowing me to stay with them."

"Well, that makes it easier for us to protect you with both of you in one place. Come on; let's go down to the station."

PAGE BREAK

We just finished talking with the police and were now in the car driving to Tobias' house. The guard officers were in the front seats, and Tobias and I were in the back. The officers, Max and Fernando, were explaining to us how one of them will always be watching us to make sure that Marcus can't hurt us. We quickly arrived at Tobias' house and we walked in, the police trailing behind.

"Oh, Tobias you're home, just in time for-" Tobias' mother said, but trailed off as she came into the room. "What did you two do?" She asked. Tobias stepped forward.

"Mom, this is the girl I was telling you about, Tris. Tris, this is Mom." Tobias' mother let out a chuckle.

"Hi sweetie, I'm Natalie. You are welcome to stay here as long as you need." Tobias' mother wrapped me in her arms and I flinched. She must have noticed because she let go and asked what was wrong.

"That's the second half of the story, but I think Tris should tell that herself." Tobias said. Natalie leads me into the living room and sits me down on the coach. I get started into the story, telling her about the abuse, and my mother, and what happened today, ending off with why the police are here. By the end, we both have tears running down our faces.

"Oh, sweetheart, I am so sorry, but you should let me have a look at your back and that cheek. Also, Tobias, let me look at that wrist. I'm a nurse, so I can make sure it doesn't get infected." Natalie said. I thanked her, and she brought me upstairs to tend to my wounds. After she had thoroughly cleaned and wrapped both mine and Tobias' wounds, we went downstairs for some dinner.

Natalie served us some chicken, peas, and mashed potatoes. I immediately dug in. Both Tobias and Natalie quietly chuckled at me. I finished in a matter of minutes, not quite realizing just how hungry I was. I could feel the food weighing me down and I stifled a yawn.

"Tobias, why don't you show Tris where her room will be?" Natalie asked him. He nodded and got up from the table, taking both his and my dishes to the sink. After that, he led me up the stairs. We walked down a hallway and he opened a door on the right.

"And this is where the lovely Tris will be staying. I hope this can accommodate you nicely." Tobias said with a really bad English accent. I giggled.

"It is perfect. Thank you. And thank your mom for me, for being so kind to me." I told him. He nodded.

"My room is just across the hall if you need anything." With that, Tobias went into his room and shut the door.

I walked into my new room and shut the door, looking around. The room was big, bigger than my old room. It had dark grey walls and a large queen size bed in the middle, filled with comforters and fluffy pillows. There was a walk in closet on the far wall and a window leading to a balcony and the opposite wall.

I walked over to the window and looked down. I could see Max and Fernando standing guard by the door, watching with a careful eye. I felt much safer with them there. They would not let Marcus come anywhere close to me, or Tobias. I don't think I could look myself in the mirror ever again if Tobias got hurt because of me. I dragged him into this mess; the least I can do is keep him safe.

I back away from the window and walk into the closet. It is filled with clothes, some that I would wear, and some that I wouldn't. I find a pair of cotton short shorts and an oversized t-shirt and slip them on, climbing into the comfortable bed. I snuggle under the covers, and fall into a deep sleep.

PAGE BREAK

_I am running. From what, I don't know, but I can feel it getting closer with each step I take. The darkness around me is suffocating, drowning me in its depressing colour. I can barely see, the black is so thick. I trip over something, and fall to my knees._ On your feet,_ I think to myself. I get up slowly and keep running, but the black acts like mud, slowing my every step. Eventually, it is like I am walking through molasses. My feet refuse to go any farther and I fall to the ground. My body rebels against me, and I cannot get up. The darkness is slowly starting to mold and transform, into something I was hoping I wouldn't have to see again. The face of Marcus is staring back at me, daring me to try and get away. Two long, snakelike arms reach out to me, grabbing me by the throat. I can feel the air being sucked out of me, and try to escape, but it's no use. His grip is too strong._

PAGE BREAK

I wake with a scream, shooting upwards in the bed. I am sweaty, and am gripping the sheets like a madman. The door to my room swings open and Tobias runs in, holding a baseball bat and wearing only boxers. He sees me on the bed and sets the bat down, walking over to me and sitting beside me, wrapping his arms around me. In normal situations, this would have me blushing like crazy, but I am too focused on my nightmare and the tears streaming down my face to care.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Tobias asks me. I shake my head. He nods, and continues to calm me down. I eventually stop shaking and crying, and I stifle a yawn. Tobias slowly lays me down on the bed and starts to get up. I grab his arm before I know what I'm doing. He looks back at me, as if asking me to continue.

"Can you please stay with me?" I ask, my voice sounding tired. I don't know where I even got the courage to ask that. He nods.

"Of course." I move over so that there is room for him on the bed and he lies down next to me. I snuggle into his chest and he places his arms around me. I don't want to fall asleep again and Tobias must notice.

"Hey, you can go to sleep. I'll fight off the nightmares." He says.

"With what?" I question.

"With my bare hands obviously." He says smugly. I let out a small chuckle and close my eyes, feeling safe in his arms. I slowly start to drift off to sleep and the last thing I register before I' m completely under is a pair of lips softly touching my forehead.

**I am so sorry that I haven't updated in forever! My computer is being stupid and I have had to work on my science fair because I am moving on to the next level and I had homework, and dance, and I was named MVP for my basketball team (That's my 3****rd**** MVP medal this year), and I had to attend a funeral on Wednesday for my great grandmother and everything is so overwhelming. **

**I was going to update last night but my brother went on the computer right before I was going to go on so I watched Pretty Little Liars. Since it is March Break, hopefully there will be another update next week. **

**-Kara**


End file.
